


Conquered

by Emilx311



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, madara wins the war, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: To the victor goes the spoils, and as Madara won the war he decides to help himself to the best prize of all to be his concubine.





	Conquered

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first time writing smut. Let me know what you think. Also, come say hi to me over at tumblr (Emilx311)

Tobirama really was beautiful like this, Madara reflected as he enjoyed the sight before him. The Senju was on his knees naked except for a metal collar with a tag containing the Uchiha crest on one side and an image of Madara’s mangekyou on the other, staring up at him with defiant red eyes even as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth. Yes, the albino made quite a pretty picture as he was. Madara smirked down at his former enemy.

“I know you can do better than that Tobirama, do put some effort in” he taunted, leaning back in his throne. Tobirama narrowed his eyes, managing to look even angrier than he had before prior to turning back to his task. His head bobbed up and down even as his tongue swirled around the length in his mouth, pausing occasionally to tease and lapse at the slit. Madara moaned, reaching down to bury one hang in soft silver hair.

“There’s a good boy” he praised while pulling teasingly on the strands. The albino groaned, the vibrations making the Uchiha shiver in return. His smirk widened as he repeated the action, though this time his tug was rather more forceful. Tobirama let out an involuntary whine. With each sound he let slip the albino’s blush grew even darker, painting him bright red in his shame. At least, Madara was certain that was what he was telling himself. The hardness between the other man’s legs rather contradicted that theory though, so the raven-haired man decided to remind the other of it. He did this by placing a sandaled foot against it and pressing down ever so slightly. The albino gasped sharply and thrust into the foot automatically, seeking the pleasure it provided. Madara chucked darkly.

“My, my pet. You seem to be enjoying this” he drawled. Tobirama froze at his words, a wave of self-loathing rushing through him. Really, the Senju was just to easy to tease and torment, which just made the Uchiha enjoy it even more. Having the other bent under his will was utterly invigorating, seeing the once proud man brought so low…the sight was worth all the waiting and struggling he’d had to endure to get it.

Without warning he uses his grip on the other’s hair to pull him back and hold him in place. Confusion crossed Tobirama’s face for a moment before the Uchiha thrust forward, showing the entirety of his length in to the other’s still open mouth. The albino chocked at the sudden movement and Madara stilled for a moment to enjoy the sight, He then pulled back and began to fuck the other’s mouth with a vengeance. Tears welled up in red eyes as even redder lips gasped for breaths where they could. Feeling his orgasm fast approaching he pulled out and pumped his shaft twice before he was coming. The white liquid spattered on Tobirama’s face and torso, marking him as Madara’s as surely as his collar did. He continued to hold the other in place for a moment, enjoying how ruined the other looked. A feast catered and laid out specifically for the Uchiha head. Tobirama stared at the floor, flushed with both arousal and shame with his still aching cock hanging obviously between his legs.

“Aren’t you the vision, naked, aroused, and on your knees dripping with my cum. Exactly where you belong” he tells the other. And it was true, if he could-if he didn’t have a world to run-he would keep the other like this always. Unfortunately, conquering the world mean that he also had to rule it. However, his duties were finished for today at least and he’d left instructions that he was not to be disturbed except for an emergency of the highest order. This means he currently had plenty of time to play with his little pet. He smirked again, tucking himself back in to his pants and scooping the albino up into his arms. Tobirama tensed for a moment before hiding his face in Madara’s shoulder. He could have used any number of techniques to get from his throne room to his chambers without being seen, but where would the fun in that be? Instead he walks leisurely through his palace with Tobirama on blatant display, embarrassing the other even more. He’d always enjoyed how well the other’s pale skin showed his blushes and was more than willing to go out of his way to create them.

Soon enough they reached his chambers and he let himself in, closing and locking the door behind them. It had been sometime since he’d last been able to get an afternoon off and he has been looking forward to this one. He was _not_ about to allow anyone to interrupt him while he was playing with his pretty little concubine. That done he dumped said concubine in to his bed, standing above him like a predator. Predictably, Tobirama reacted by barring his teeth and started to scramble away from him. Madara tisked.

“You know better than to run away Tobirama, or will I have to punish you?” He asked, raising a single eyebrow. The other stilled immediately, and almost imperceptible shudder going through him. Madara didn’t particularly care if chose to be difficult or not, the albino’s punishments were always pleasurable for him after all. He’d be enjoying himself no matter how obedient the other was feeling. Still, good behaviour ought to be reinforced.

“Good boy” He praises, before ordering the other to “roll unto your back for me”. Tobirama holds still for a moment, refusing to give in without a show of resistance, before following the order. “Hands up pet” Madara continues. Tobirama hesitates even longer this time. It’s a weak defiance, but it is a defiance all the same and Madara is not about to let him get away with it.

“Actually, I changed my mind. On your front, hands out in front of you” he corrects. Tobirama must be able to tell the change of position means nothing good for him as he submits quickly to Madara’s will, doing as he’d been told. Grabbing the albino’s wrists, he locks them in the cuffs he keeps attached to his headboard for just this purpose. Satisfied that the Senju was trapped where he wanted him, he decides to play with the other a bit before reminding him of his place. He draws a feather light finger down the other’s back causing the Senju to shiver deliciously. He absently traces the various scars littering the pale flesh in front of him, occasionally allowing his fingers to wander down and tease around the other’s opening.

He knows exactly how to touch and tease the other, as is quickly evident by the way Tobirama is squirming and letting out soft bitten off moans. It makes for a lovely sight, but it is not quite what he wants right now. Slowly, he uses the distraction of the teasing to slip into a sitting position on the bed with Tobirama’s bottom half draped over his legs. Too preoccupied with the other touches to notice the albino is shocked enough by the first hard smack on his ass to jump. Madara enjoyed the way his eyes shot open, wide with shock and just a bit of fear.

“Now, you were very naughty, not doing what I told you to pet” Madara says casually, rubbing a smoothing hand over the area where he’d just hit the other. “I can’t just let you get away with trying to defy me” he adds seriously. “However, I know you were going to obey me eventually, so your punishment won’t be too bad. You’re going to get ten strokes, and after each one you’re going to thank me for correcting your behaviour. Each time you forget to thank me I will be adding five extra strokes to your total” he explains. He loves how Tobirama’s red eyes fill with a combination of horror, humiliation, and reluctant arousal at his words. The other knows from experience that Madara will follow through on his threats for extra punishment if he does not co-operate with what the Uchiha wants. He gulps and steels himself as the first blow lands on his ass.

“Thank you for correcting me” he forces out from around clenched teeth. Madara tuts at him.

“Nice try pet, but you know how you are expected to address me. I’ll let it slide just this once, but forgetting again will mean extra punishments for you.” The Uchiha spoke as casually about this as he could if he were chatting about the weather with someone. Immediately another his lands on the albino’s backside.

“Thank you for correcting me Madara-sama” Tobirama choked out against his will. He’d been ordered long ago to only address Madara as such or as master. Thus far he’s succeeded in never using the second title. Madara may technically own and control him, but he refused to give in fully. True outward resistance is impossible, as many more than just him would suffer the consequences. Really, while he would undoubtably suffer it would likely be far less than most would. He could not, would not, do anything that might endanger other people. A fact Madara was very much aware of. He also, to no one’s surprise, took full advantage of it.

“Mhm, much better pet. Only eight more to go” Madara says from above him as Tobirama squeezes his eyes shut. He wishes he could just block all this out, but the Uchiha would _know_ and he would find some way to make it even worse. Tauntingly gentle hands trace over his flesh for a moment before another blow is delivered. Tobirama jolts at the discrepancies in the other’s touch.

“Thank you for correcting me Madara-sama” he dutifully repeats. It continued on like this for some time, Madara alternating between teasing touches and hard hits with no set intervals in between. This means that even though he knows they are coming each spank surprises him. He manages to recite his line every time, something the Uchiha praises him mockingly for. Once the tenth hit was been delivered and his bit said he expects it to be over. Madara, however, has other plans. The humiliation and despair in the Senju’s eyes are too delicious for him to just allow them to fade.

“There we go pet, that’s better. Aren’t you glad master is here to help you learn your place?” He murmurs in a sickly-sweet tone, clearly mocking the other. Tobirama closes his eyes and tries to turn his head away only for the Uchiha’s hand to grab his chin and force him to stay put. “It really is quite generous of me you know” he pretends to muse, snapping his fingers as though an idea had just come to him. “You should thank me, really. Open those pretty eyes of yours and thank master for teaching you your place pet” the Uchiha demands. When the Senju does as he was told and opens his eyes the despair in them has grown even deeper. “Be sure to say it like you mean it Tobirama” Madara warns with a vicious smirk. The albino bites his lip hard enough to draw blood before forcing the words out of his mouth.

“Thank you so much for teaching me my place Madara-sama” the Senju says, voice breaking on the last word. A few tears of humiliation slip out of his eyes and Madara bends down to lick them away. The salty water tastes like sweet victory.

“You’re welcome pet, but I need to be sure you’ve really learned your lesson. Tell me, what is your place exactly?” The Uchiha questions. He knows very well that he is driving the knife deeper and he revels in it. Tobirama remains silent and Madara’s hand travels from his chin to his hair which he proceeds to pull, hard. “That was not a rhetorical question pet, use your words now” he coaxes. Tobirama trembles, but ultimately, he knows he has no choice but to give in to the other.

“My place is to serve you Madara-sama” he rasps as even more tears escape his eyes to trail down his face, mixing with Madara’s dried cum. The sight it practically intoxicating. The proud, stoic Senju who had fought against him every step of the way, who had shattered his word was himself shattering for Madara. He owned him now, the Senju bastard was his to do with as he pleased whenever he pleased. The other did not dare to act against him and so he followed Madara’s orders like a dog would their master’s. The white-haired brat was right where he belonged, finally put in his place, yet he still clung to one single thread of independence. Madara had noticed that while the other obeyed his orders to only ever call him by respectful titles such as Madara-sama he had never allowed the Uchiha’s alternate proposed title to pass his lips. He decided that today was the day that would change. He’d slowly bent Tobirama to his whims, and today seemed like the perfect time to finish the job and break the last pieces of independence and defiance inside the Senju.

“That’s right pet, your place is to serve me. You live to obey me. You are my toy, my pet, my slave. And what does that make me to you Tobirama?” He grinned mercilessly down at the Senju. “Answer me pet, or more than just you will suffer for it tonight” he warns. He sees the flash of horror and desperation that passes through the other’s eyes as he says it. He also sees the moment Tobirama realizes there’s no way out of this situation.

“I-it makes you my m-master Madara-sama” the other stutters out, forcing the damning words past paralyzed lips.

“Good boy” he praises, petting white hair. “I am your master. The collar around your neck should be enough to tell others that, but well, you know how slow some people can be. I’d hate for them to forget or get the wrong idea and then have to pay for it, wouldn’t you? So, to make sure that doesn’t happen you should call me by my proper title from now on, shouldn’t you pet?” It’s a taunt, but also a warning and Tobirama knows it.

“Yes master” the albino whispers. He sounds defeated and Madara basks in it. The Senju is cracked down the middle, broken open by and for Madara and all he has to do now is make sure the other stays that way. Luckily for him, doing so has the potential to be even more fun.

“Now,” he starts, standing up and wandering over to a chest near the wall, “I was going to be nice and fuck you on your back, but since you had to go and be naughty, we’re not doing that anymore”. Even though he already knows what he wants he pretends to take his time selecting objects from the chest. He slips those he has chosen in to his pockets, but leaves the chest open as he returns to the bed.

“Instead” the Uchiha says with a grin, “you will be on all fours like an animal. Which, really, is far more fitting, don’t you think pet? An animal put in its place by its master”. As he’s saying this, he takes a strip of dark fabric out of his pocket and ties it tightly around the other’s eyes. There is no answer, but that’s fine. He’ll get the other talking, begging, soon enough.

Towards that end he trails teasing fingers down the Senju’s body. He uses nails to scrape at the back of Tobirama’s neck above the collar where he knows the other is sensitive. He moves his fingers from the Senju’s back to his front and seeks his nipples. He runs his hands over them lightly for a few moments, enjoying the hardening nubs, before giving one a harsh pull and a twist. Under him Tobirama whimpers, unable to clamp down on the noise in his surprise. Madara drinks it in and leans down so he can taste it from the source, pressing a harsh kiss to red lips and forcing his tongue in to trace the lines of the other’s mouth. While the Senju is distracted by his bruising kisses he digs the next item out of his pocket with one hand. Then, with a practiced ease, he has the first nipple clamp attached. The albino tries to squirm away, but he holds him in place and attaches the second. Tobirama lets out a small whine as he does so.

“Such a pretty picture you make pet, almost perfect” Madara whispers into the other’s ear while running his hands down the Senju’s chest and lower. “But we wouldn’t want the fun ending too early, now would we?” He continues, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the last of the object’s he’d stashed inside. “So, one more thing to complete the picture” he says, forcing the other up into a kneeling position, forcing his legs open so that he has a clear view of the albino’s cute little hole and his weeping cock. Madara bi-passes the former for now to reach for the later. The Senju automatically bucks into his hand and he swats the other in a silent warning to remain still. Tobirama obeys, holding himself in place as Madara fastens the cock-ring on him.

“Perfect” the Uchiha decides after leaning back to admire his handywork, and it is. Tobirama is on his knees with his legs apart revealing his most private places as his bound cock leaks pre-cum. His ass is a pretty red from his earlier spanking and it matches wonderfully with the blush working its way from his face down his torso. His arms are tied out in front of him and he’s balancing on his elbows in an effort to hold his chest above the bed, knowing from experience how painful it is for the clamps to catch on any bedding. The tie around his eyes blocks him from seeing anything and he’s been without his chakra since Madara first put that collar on his beck. Yes, bound, helpless, and entirely at the Uchiha’s mercy the other is truly perfect.

Slowly, and quietly so as to keep the other on edge he began stripping off his clothes. Once that is done, he retrieves a bottle of lube from the chest before allowing it to fall closed with an audible snap that made Tobirama startle. On silent feet Madara made his way back to the Senju, slicking his fingers up as he goes. Standing over the other he wastes no time and slides two fingers into him, giving him but a moment to adjust before he starts scissoring them. The albino tenses at the first intrusion, before slowly starting to relax. Soon, he is having to bite his lip to keep his moans from escaping. Madara is not particularly pleased by this, but instead of ordering the other to stop he deicides to step up his game.

Adding a third finger he pokes around until he hits a spot that makes Tobirama gasp out loud. He smirks, climbing on to the so he is kneeling over the other as he hits the albino’s prostate again. He then reaches around and grabs the chain connecting the clamps. His next thrust he also pulls on the chain causing the other to let out a groan and quiver like he doesn’t know if he wants to lean in to the touches or to try and get away from them. The black-haired man chuckled at the other’s plight and continues to stretch him out, giving occasional tugs to the clamps. Soon enough Tobirama is trusting desperately back onto his fingers while a litany of moans and whimpers fall from his mouth. Madara’s cock twitches at the erotic sight and he pulls his hand back to slick himself up. The albino lets out a small whine at the loss, but the Uchiha wastes no time in filling him again, pushing in all the way to the hilt and enjoying how the other squirmed and whimpered at the slight burn and stretch.

“Mhm, feels good pet” he whispered into the other’s ear. “All nice and tight around me, held in place and used for my pleasure. Right where you belong isn’t pet?” He asks, thrusting powerfully in and out of the Senju. “Isn’t it?” he demands again, smacking a cheek as he thrusts in on his next stroke and moaning at how the other clenched around him as he does.

“Yes” Tobirama moans out in answer. Madara pulls on his hair, hard, getting a glutaral groan in return.

“Seems being full of cock makes you forgetful hum, yes what Tobirama?” He taunts, loving the way the albino’s face scrunches up even partially hidden by the blindfold as it was. He makes it all the worse by pounding the other’s prostate just as he finishes the question.

“yes master” the Senju gasps out and Madara can see that the fabric around his eyes is starting to grow wet with tears. He looks wrecked and the Uchiha loved it. Fired on by the sight he adjusted his angle and began to fuck the albino in earnest, making certain to hit the other’s prostate with each thrust. The noises falling from Tobirama’s lips made it even better, and it what seemed like no time at all he could feel the telltale build up of tension in his stomach. A few more thrusts and he’s coming deep in to the other’s channel. He rests there for a moment, shaking with pleasure before Tobirama’s pleading whines bring him back to the present. The other man is thrusting his hips in vein, the cock ring preventing him from reaching his own release. Madara chuckles darkly as he pulls out, the action making the albino whine even louder.

“Awwww, what’s that pet? Do you want to cum?” The Uchiha teases, reaching around the other’s body to run a finger lightly up and down his straining cock. “I suppose since you’ve been so good for me, taking your punishment and letting me play with you I could allow it” he fake muses as the other seems to perk up. “But only if you can prove you really want it. Beg pet, beg master to let you cum” he orders, gripping the other’s cock more firmly and giving it a few torturous strokes. That’s all it takes for whatever resolve and pride Tobirama had left to shatter.

“Please, please let me cum. Please mater, I need it so much! Master, _please_ ” the Senju begs. Madara deftly undoes the cock ring and after that all it takes is a single stroke before the albino finds his release, all the tension dropping out of his muscles causing him to faceplant in to the bed. The Uchiha takes pity of him and uncuffs one hand so Tobirama can roll onto his back. He then carefully unclips the nipple clamps and rubs both nubs comfortingly. Finally, he unwinds the blindfold to reveal vulnerable, and open glazed red-eyes, just as he was hoping. It seemed he’d finally well and truly broken the last of the Senju’s barriers.

Tobirama whimpered as he walked away, feeling alone and vulnerable after everything that had just happened, but Madara ignored him. He enters the connected bathroom and retrieved a wet cloth before returning to his concubine. With shocking gentleness, he wiped the albino clean, making certain to also get the cum which had landed on his face earlier in the throne room. That done, he gave himself a cursory wipe as well before climbing back into the bed and pulling the other against his chest.

“There, that wasn’t so bad now was it pet? Accepting me as your master” he whispers into the other’s ear in a gentle tone as his finger traces random patterns on a pale shoulder. “You just needed to learn your place, things will be better for you now that you understand. Just be a good boy and I’ll make sure you enjoy our fun as much as I do. After all, you are mine and we have an eternity” Madara says mater-of-factly before settling in for a nap. He pays no attention to the tears dripping from defeated red-eyes or to the way the body in his arms shook with re-pressed sobs. The albino would learn to enjoy it soon enough.


End file.
